The REAL Ending to Blind Alley
by Gothic Rogue
Summary: *cackles* The way it should have gone! Nother pointless Jean torture fic! Like Jean? Don't read the fic then. Just in case though, *jumps behind flame shield* I am sooooo ready!!! R/R PLease.


Discliamer: Not mine, jus like killin' em'! *evil laugh* Not "Like", LOVE!!!!!!!   
  
In my total opinion, this was THE worst eppy of X-Men Evo ever! The set up was great, most of the diolgoue was great, but the ending totally sucked monkey butt! This is how I think the end should have gone.  
  
=======================  
  
After the fierce fight with Mystique, Jean Grey was finally able to make it over to Scott. He looked just awful! His clothes were ripped and he was bleeding evrywhere. (AN: Plus that his hiar was dirty, but Jean to this day will not admit that that was one of the thoughts running through her mind that day.) 'Oh Scott!' she exclaimed as she ran to his side. Scott still kind of out of it jumped and up and with all the energy he could muster punched Jean square in the face. 'I'm not falling for THAT one again Mystique!' he yelled and lunged straight toward Jean.  
  
Jean barely having time to check out the damage to her perfect now broken nose was then suprised to see Scott flying straight towards her. 'But Scott, it IS me!' she pleaded with him, 'Mystique has been defeated!' 'Yeah right!' he yelled as he opened his eyes and shot an energy blast straight at her chest.  
  
Flying through the air, Jean let out a thankful sigh that she was still alive. Yes, alive and now flying through an open window That is, an open window to a tall building with a very deep trench at the bottom that was surely riddled with sharp pointy jagged rocks at the very floor.   
  
Jean: HOLD IT!!!!! *Jean stops falling and the story stops*  
G-R: Who told you that you could stop the story!? You are so close to death everybody can taste it!  
Jean: Why me though? Why not Spike or something? You don't like Kitty, why not kill her?  
G-R: Because Spike isn't there anymore, and Kitty doesn't bother me anymore! I hate you, so now you die! *claps hands and the Jean starts falling again*  
Jean: AW CRAP!!!!  
  
As Jean was falling, she looked down to the jagged rocks and began to scream. 'Oh no, I'm gonna die!' (AN: *dancing with an unwilling muse in a party hat* YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!!) Suddenly a bright idea struck her, 'I'm telekinetic, I can fly! I can fly to the top safetly, go find the professor, and go get Sco...........' SPLAT!!!!!! Yes, she could have lived if she didn't talk to much. Too bad though, she was now splattered on the rocky bottom of the trench.  
  
Standing at the top by the window, Scott jumped when he heard a noise from behind. 'Great job Scooter, you just killed your girlfriend!' Mystique snarled. 'Oh no, it was Jean! I thought she was you and I killed her! What am I going to do!?' Letting out a terrible scream, Scott jumped out the window and fell to his death. 'What idiots!' Mystique muttered before she turned into a bird and flew away.  
  
The professor was wheeling down a desserted street when he felt a strange feeling that he knew was Scott and Jean's death. Letting out a heavy sigh, he reached out and mentally contacted Logan and Storm. 'Logan, Storm, Scott and Jean are dead.' 'Not again!' Logan grunted as he turned around and started back towards the Blackbird. 'How did it happen this time Chuck?' 'Apperently they both jumped out a window.' Both Storm and Logan had the same thought, 'Idiots!'  
  
=======================   
  
Okay, okay! Like everything I do that involves Jean slaughter, that was totally pointless. I think this is the only Jean death fic that I have wrote that Rogue was not in some way responsible for Jean's dismemberment. *sigh* I guess there IS a first for everything. *starts to cry* But why did it have to hurt so bad!?   
  
Lance: YOU..........are such..........A FREAK!!!!!!!!!!  
G-R: *stops crying* Shut-up you mean muse!  
Lance: Make me!  
G-R: *cackles and pulls out stick of dynamite and lighter* OOOOOOOOOOOK!  
Lance: Oh no! *runs away screaming*  
G-R: *running and cackling* Wait, come back! I thought you wanted me to make you shut-up!?  
  
**I said this last time, but I just wanted to say it again, I am holding a fic challenge on my site just for fun. It is that the fic must cotain in some weird way Jeans death. To find more details, go to my site at http://www.geocities.com/gothic_rogue1369/ It's under the challenge section, check it out if you are interested.** 


End file.
